Partidas
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Legolas vai deixar o palácio do rei. O que o separará do amigo?


Partida  
  
O sol se punha nos arredores de Minas Tirith e Legolas estava sentado em cima de uma das muralhas da cidade, enquanto o céu estava tingido de laranja, vermelho e lilás. A torre branca brilhava iluminada pelos últimos raios de luz enquanto o príncipe élfico mergulhava em pensamentos melancólicos. Seus cabelos dourados estavam soltos caindo pelo rosto, e seus olhos esverdeados miravam o horizonte tristemente. Ele vestia o manto que Galadriel tecera para ele, ainda preso pelo broche de folha, mesmo já tendo passado mais de dez anos do fim da guerra do anel. Havia uma sombra em sua mente e essa ele não conseguia apagar.  
  
Um par de olhos cinzentos o fitava enquanto mexia em longas mechas de cabelos negros e lisos. Um nariz arrebitado acima de uma boca pequena e carnuda que tinha um grande sorriso, belo, brilhante e aquecedor. A beleza élfica sem igual, a voz tranqüila e doce, a sabedoria de muitos séculos tudo aquilo o encantara a primeira vista. Depois, fora encantado também pela sua coragem, pela sua força, pelo seu companheirismo...  
  
Mas ela amava outro, e ele sabia que ela amava outro. Não só isso, o outro a quem ela amava, ele também amava, pois não havia uma pessoa que o conhecesse que não passasse a ama-lo de sua maneira. Aquilo o sufocava, o matava lentamente, a desejar e saber que jamais a teria... Não havia uma forma que ele conhecesse de fazer sua mente parar de imaginar momentos, ele se via constantemente perdido em devaneios sempre que vinha ao palácio do rei. Aragorn pensou, porque meu coração foi te trair?  
  
Ele pensava consigo mesmo, que pior que não conseguir controlar seus impulsos, era não conseguir controlar suas emoções. Pior que realmente tomar a esposa do amigo, era deseja-la intensamente como ele a desejava. Pior que qualquer punhalada nas costas, eram os planos, sonhos e o desejo de apunhalar. Ele pecava por pensamento, que era o pior dos pecados.  
  
O toque suave de uma mão em seu ombro lhe avisou que estava acompanhado. Somente um elfo poderia se aproximar de outro sem ser notado, mas agora ele sentia um perfume tão adocicado que se perguntava como não tinha percebido a aproximação daquela mulher (porque certamente, aquele era o cheiro de uma mulher), quando percebeu que estivera chorando. Fingiu apertar os olhos para secar as lágrimas antes de virar.  
  
O desejado par de olhos cinzentos o mirava, com preocupação, cuidado, e amor. Amor, sim amor, ele pensou, mas não o amor que eu desejo. Ama-me como ama a seus irmãos, ama-me como ama as árvores, os pássaros, o sol e a lua. Ama-me como ama suas crianças. Ela ergueu a mão a pousando em seu rosto, enquanto franzia a testa e apertava os olhos.  
  
Choravas, mestre Legolas?- falou sua voz plana como a superfície de um lago.  
  
Não, milady, porque choraria?- respondeu diplomático.  
  
Milady? Por favor, meu nome é Arwen, e você sabe disso. Pra que tanto protocolo, irmão?  
  
Desculpe, então, senhora Arwen.- ele respondeu ignorando o "irmão"- Mas também não sou mestre.  
  
Certamente é mestre. Mestre como nenhum outro elfo que visite o palácio, a não ser meus irmãos. Mas mais ainda mestre em fugir do assunto... Choravas? Tenho eu, motivos para chorar?  
  
Responda-me tu mesmo. O que te machuca tanto?  
  
Nada me machuca, nada me aflige. Apenas saudades de casa.  
  
Pretendes voltar para a casa de seu pai?  
  
Talvez sim. Talvez isso melhore minha aflição, minha perdição.- murmurou então para si mesmo.  
  
Perdição?- repetiu Arwen, atenta.- Me pareces que mestre Legolas sofre é do coração. Dores de amor, feridas que só poderiam ser curadas com o tempo e a distância. Se puderem.- ele falou com um brilho melancólico no olhar.- Diga- me, mestre Legolas, quem é a tola que te feres?  
  
Alguém a quem não posso ter.  
  
Porque não podes?- ela perguntou com dor na voz.  
  
Lealdade. Amizade. Não, ela escolheu seu próprio marido e o ama mais que tudo, e esperaria por ele toda a eternidade, e abdicaria do que fosse para permanecer ao seu lado.  
  
Arwen abaixou a cabeça, os cabelos esconderam parte da face. Legolas observou por um instante seu vestido cinza-chumbo, enfeitado por fitas prateadas que davam a ele um ar menos triste, mas ainda sim, muito pesaroso. Ela parecia ter escolhido um vestido que combinava perfeitamente com o estado de espírito dele. Um fino fio de prata pendia de seu colo, com um pingente na forma de uma gota transparente. Ela respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça, o deixando ver que uma lágrima solitária escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ela desceu pelo cordão, ficando pendurada no pingente, como se por mágica.  
  
Você está certo de que ama esta mulher?- ela perguntou com a voz tremula.  
  
Tão certo quanto da existência do sol e da lua.- respondeu firme.  
  
Pois então saiba, que ela também te ama, e que isso a desespera.- a senhora respirou fundo, mais fundo que antes.- Que ela te ama, mas jamais poderia abandonar seu senhor, e amor nenhum no mundo a faria partir de Minas Tirith.  
  
Então ela não me ama o suficiente.- disse Legolas, virando o rosto para longe.  
  
Talvez não, mas que seja um conforto o fato que não sofres sozinho.  
  
Ela virou o rosto dele de volta para ela, com seus dedos delicados. Ambos os olhares se encontraram, e Legolas tremeu. Arwen deu um passo a frente, se aproximando mais de Legolas, Seu coração doía, mas ela estava certa do que deveria fazer. Fechou os olhos com delicadeza, encostando os lábios macios nos do príncipe élfico, enquanto este passava os braços em volta de sua cintura, apertando seu corpo contra o da rainha, a amada proibida. Ele sabia que seu coração batia acelerado, e sentia seu corpo suando frio. Ele sabia, que jamais poderia viver ali, tendo que vê-la com o rei, e sabendo que parte de seu coração batia por ele. Sabia que iria morrer de pesar, ser consumido pelo ciúme, e o desejo seria cada vez mais presente. Não poderia fazer da amada amante, não poderia arriscar manchar sua honra, ou trair continuamente seu amigo. Não poderia viver com a culpa.  
  
Na sala do trono, Aragorn sentiu o ar lhe faltar e o peito pesar. Ele sabia, que naquele instante, haviam duas pessoas, duas pessoas que amava e que faziam parte de si mesmo, vivendo algo que não deveriam. Não lhe veio ira, ou mágoa. Ele sabia que aquilo era uma despedida.  
  
Os dois se afastaram lentamente. Arwen olhou para o cordão, e a lágrima que pendia nele, desapareceu como se sugada. Ela retirou o cordão do pescoço, o pondo em volta do pescoço de Legolas.  
  
Lembrança, de mim.  
  
Jamais poderia esquecer a mais bela de todas.- ele falou sorrindo.- Ainda no crepúsculo lembrarei de ti.  
  
Que a lembrança não seja uma dor eterna, como uma ferida que jamais cicatriza.  
  
Não será. Será apenas uma lembrança feliz. Eu juro.  
  
Que assim seja.- ela falou.- Que os senhores do oeste de abençoem como eu te abençôo.  
  
Assim, sob sua benção, eu parto.  
  
Legolas virou-se de costas, e partiu silencioso e ligeiro. Arwen se virou caminhando lentamente até o palácio. Assim que entrou na sala do trono, Aragorn se dirigiu a ela.  
  
Ele partiu?- falou o rei.  
  
Partiu, sim, mas como sabes?  
  
Ele jamais poderia viver com a tentação ao lado. Ainda mais sabendo que é recíproco.  
  
Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas assustada, mas o marido sorriu.  
  
Eu sempre soube de ambos, mas não te culpo. Se quiseres partir com ele...  
  
Jamais.- ela falou firme.- Nada se compara ao meu amor por você.  
  
Nos campos de Pellennor, um corcel branco levava Legolas para longe. 


End file.
